Soldier
by Ahmad
Summary: An alien grunt wakes up to find himself on a strange white enslaved planet with a helmet like robot. Their goal: To overthrow The Combine Empire.


"**Now transporting Egg Number 752, please stand clear."**

**Somewhere in the universe, a humanoid opens his eyes after hearing these words and looks at the walls surrounding him. He was trapped in some sort of an egg. Its walls were light pinkish, and quite scaly. He was floating in a transparent liquid in which he was able to breathe. He looked at the walls in front of him, and began to punch them trying to get out of his fleshy prison while roaring, mumbling, and shouting to release his anger. **

**He was able to punch a crack into the walls in front .T****he liquid began to slowly seep out of his fleshy chamber, but directly after the egg was emptied of the liquid , something removed the whole thing from around him, and grabbed him in place. **

**He roared and mumbled a little bit, struggling and trying to release himself. **

**Suddenly, a helmet like robot with a claw attached to its bottom floated towards the humanoid's head. It extended its claw, and took hold of the humanoid's chin .**

''**Hold still.'' Said the helmet in a voice close to any human voice. ''Let me investigate your abilities…Hmm, you seem to be more special than others of your species. '' The helmet then released the humanoid , who fell onto the ground and straightened himself up.**

''**Who are you?" the humanoid asked calmly. **

''**I am referred to as Cabus, I am a robot born to assist , lead ,and protect. And I, am here to pick you up. Come with me I'll explain along the way.''**

**The humanoid had no choice but to follow. The room they were in was illuminated red, the humanoid looked behind himself for a moment and saw several small pods aligned like an army behind him . The room appeared to be a research room, with all the computers and strange looking devices, and large wires. Cabus opened a door and waited for the humanoid to pass through.**

**As they walked through the red corridor, Cabus spoke to the humanoid:**

''**I am forming a rebellion, against a foul empire known as The Combine. You see, for quite a while, The Combine have ruled over this planet, enslaving, destroying, taking things that are not theirs .Years ago, this planet was free, many creatures from around the universe came to live here as a retreat from the bad environment in other planets. Then, they began to attack, no one was able to hold them back, this rock was lost. Now I wish to free this planet, and I want you to help me''.**

**After reaching a dead end, Cabus turned to a large computer device to the left of the room, and somehow opened a secret door to a small room. Inside the room was a mirror, arranged armor and weapons . The room was a supply room, probably dedicated for new recruits .**

''**But who am I? Why am I here? I don't remember a thing!'' Remarked the humanoid. **

''**I can't tell you much about your past, but I can tell you what species you are. You are a Goragaunt, from a planet commonly known as The Border World, and sometimes Xen. You were ****kidnapped somehow by The Combine and had your memory erased, that does not matter now. Anyway, now you will be referred to as Jadiath, which means ''serious'' in your language. Take a look at yourself, maybe you will remember something…''**

**Jadiath looked upon himself in the mirror. He was surprised to see how strong he looked. He was very muscular, his hands were large and had three pointed fingers. His arms were large and muscular . He had one arm sticking out of his chest. His heels were high , and he had dinosaur-like toes. His head was big, kind of circular. His mouth opened horizontally, unlike humans .He had pointy teeth attached to the inner sides of his mouth. He also had gill like structures near his mouth. He had three red eyes, and no apparent nose. He was brownish green in color.**

**He sighed of relaxation as he stretched , flexed his muscles , and admired himself.**

"**Yeah…I think I'm the right guy for your…rebellion… But if I'm going to fight, I'm going to need some armor, and a weapon." **

''**Ah yes, direct your attention to the isolated suit of armor on that wall, this is the right armor for you. Come on, you have to get some exercise , you've been asleep for a long time…'' Said Cabus.**

**Jadiath approached the armor, admired it, smiled, and put it on. The whole suit was composed of a helmet , which allowed Jadiath to keep an eye on his health, remaining power and strength in the suit. The helmet didn't cover his whole head, just the top ,and the back ,and a glass covered his eyes. The rest of the armor covered his chest, shoulders, and feet. **

**He followed Cabus through another door, which let them to an outdoor corridor. The sky was white, and there was snow on the mountain walls surrounding them. Cabus , this conscious robot helmet, was amazed at the way Jadiath ran and moved. Cabus asked him to jump above small trenches, Jadiath jumped very well. **

**Cabus praised Jadiath for being obedient and patient , and revealed many things along the way.**

''**You see" said Cabus. "I am no ordinary robot, I was born naturally, not created, I am conscious you see. I have seen many of your brothers fight, but by far, you are the most gifted, I've never seen any Gorigaunt jump so high, and run so fast. After your training is over, we will have to persuade more creatures to help us, for you are the first I've recruited .The Combine are powerful, but they rely on power, not on tactics. You see, The Combine have been capturing and enslaving planets for millennia, but I believe their time must come soon .Now, let us train your hands."**

**Without warning, Jadiath picked up a heavy shelf with ammunition and supplies on it, shook the items off and threw it miles away. Cabus was speechless.**

"**Well, I guess my hands are ok." Said Jadiath. Cabus asked him to punch a few things, Jadiath smashed a hole into the wall next to him. Training was over, Jadiath followed Cabus indoors where Cabus explained that they are on their way to meet three vortigaunts who are hiding in a mountain somewhere on the planet, close to this facility.**

''**Now we start our journey'' said Cabus as he showed Jadiath to a door. **

''**Wait, I need a weapon first, I can't go out with my arms as my only offense.'' said Jadiath.**

''**Ah yes" Said Cabus, then zoomed into vent and came back with a hive like creature that had six eyes, gills, and looked like a living claw. "I have seen your brothers use this, trying using it on these.'' Said Cabus as he deployed three small cylindrical bombs. **

**But as Jadiath grabbed hold of the creature, it attached itself to his right hand, replacing it, making itself his hand, and at the same time, his weapon. Jadiath tried to struggle , but became calm when he noticed that this is part of his nature. He aimed at the bomb, and three small bee –like creatures came out of it's mouth following a squeak sound. The bee-creatures directed themselves to the small bombs leaving glow trails behind them and collided with them , making the bombs explode emitting a small light. Both Cabus and Jadiath were satisfied. Jadiath was praised, and they both left the room and went outside.**

**--**

**That's it for the first chapter! Please review if you expect the rest of the story to be posted.**

**Oh and Jadiath is an alien grunt, in case you couldn't figure it out.**

**Please review, comment on every detail!! Thx!! **


End file.
